Buglarize Her
by EternalFormat
Summary: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez is a thief and a fencer: Recently he found his old pal and decided to work for him. His first target: Byakuya Kuchiki's mansion. Will he succeed? Rated M. Multi-chap. GrimmjowxRukia
1. Prologue

**Burglarize Her Heart**

 **Chapter One: Prologue**

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Bleach. Tite Kubo does.**

* * *

"You are an expert of ... _fencing_. Is that correct, Mr...?" Zommari read his name, unsure how to pronounce it.

"Jaegerjaquez." The blue-haired man paused. "Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

"Ah." Both men shook hands firmly. "Your background is astonishing! 74 major hits and-"

"Haven't been caught yet. So, do I get the job?" Grimmjow asked. "Oh yes... Absolutely yes!" Zommari places both of his freshly done nails onto the mans shoulders. "Your first job awaits at room 1006."

"Get ya fairly fingers off me." Grimmjow snaps before exiting out of the orchard room. _I don't swing that way._ He grits his teeth as he heads for the elevator. "H-hold the door for me please!" A woman cried out. Luckily for her, he just got hired. "Thank you so much." The ginger wipes her forehead with one arm; hot plate on the other. "Don't mention bout it." He snorts while staring into her gray eyes. _His... eyes look empty._ Orihime turns away in a clumsy manner, stepping on his right foot as she does. "Dammit you fu-"

"Sorry!" She shield her face instantly. Taking deep, long breaths Grimmjow cooled down. _I'm doing this for my little sister,_ He clench his fists and walked out when the door open. The tall man look at both sides until he found room 1006. "You're Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez...A-amazing!" The bubbly woman followed. _This cu- wait a second_. "Eh? How the fuck did ye know about me?"

"You don't recognize me? Oh well." She then shows her bright snow teeth, only pissing him off further. "My husband has been waiting for you, Grimmjow-san!" She giggles in excitement. Before he can ask another question, a male ginger-haired man stands in front of Mr. Jaegerjaquez. "Yo, Grimmjow; Long time no see."

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Last time I saw ya was high school... Four years ago, right?" Ichigo nods calmly. "Yeah. I knew you would be around Karakura. How's your family?"

"Nelliel... she's still sick, Ichigo. I need the money to get her cured. Parents were a sack of crap for all I care. Couldn't find a job either... _if_ ya remembered my background check." The young man couldn't forget about Grimmjow: Trouble since third grade: his first act was stapling Tia's fingers when she touched his 'yarn ball'. Since then, Grimmjow enjoy getting detentions, suspensions and juvie! Ichigo on the other hand, was also a troublemaker too: however he manages to eschew the consequences. You can say they are pals. However, during Grimmjows senior year, he receive the dreadful news in all his life: Nel caught a rare disease and it began to deteriorate her health when she turned three. Now, Nelliel has limited speech and ability, to the point where both of their parents abandon them, leaving Grimmjow to search for a job.

"I turned to fencing for Hueco Mundo Broker: stealing, remodeling and reselling the things. Lately, they've been taking out a portion of my check and gave it ta the top 5 crooks. I ain't notice until a few weeks ago when I went ta the bank. I ain't got enough to pay for the surgery-"

"I understand, Grimmjow." Ichigo interrupts, wanting Nel to be the happy girl she was four years ago. "You're looking for a job: here's the info." Grimmjow snatches it; the typical asshole. "16742 South District... Byakuya Kuchiki."

"One of the richest people in the world." Ichigo reaches inside his pocket and pulls out a strawberry cigarette. "Want one?" He offered. Grimmjow accepts it and lit up his blueberry cigarette. "Where'd ya get it?" Exhaling with pleasure, he mumbles "United Kingdom... Dear would you please leave?" Orihime nods and walks - no _skips_ -out of the room. "You're dating that stupid woman?!" The man laughs hysterically. "Are you kidding me? What drugs you've been taking, Ichigo?"

"I don't do drugs, you ass! That's Inoue Orihime! Highschool cheerleader?"

Grimmjow paused. Then he blinked. "Triple D chick?" Ichigo nods. "With a **single** brain cell?"

"How dare you insult my wife?"

"Shit, she's ya wife? Damn... do you ya really love _that_ woman?"

"I-I love her! Can't you see that?!" Ichigo retorts. "Liar: She's a good fuck, huh?"

"B-back to-o the subject," Ichigo blushes while the Grimmjow chuckles, "You are ranked the first best fencer in the-"

"Correction: _sixth_ best." He coughed. "Y-you-"

"Just tell me what percentage ya want outta this." He barked at the ginger man. "35 percent."

"Deal."

"Tell your sister Uncle Ichi will see her soon."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. See ya... and thanks."

* * *

 **I don't want to write more than 1k words since I want this story to have multiple chapters.**

 **I hope you all would understand. Chapter 2 will be out later on this week.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **LikFavReview!**

 **Sincerely,**

 _ **EternalFormat**_


	2. The Break-In

**Chapter 2: The Break-In**

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Bleach. Tite Kubo Does.**

 **Song: Raindrops - Carmen Forbes ft. Captain Crunch and Fytch (Flinch Remix)**

* * *

 _You left me here to cry_

 _You hurt me deep inside..._

The song continues to play in her ears. She rubs the sud across her left arm as she closes her eyes and is engulfed by the sound. The man would watches her carefully by the door.

 _The night goes on_

 _And I can tell that I won't make it through alone_

 _..._

 _"Rukia, I will be back. Do let the door open for anyone." Byakuya stares at his sister who is straightening his tie. "I know, Nii-sama. Not even Renji."_

 _"Do you still talk to him?" He asked with a hint of anger. "No... Not since I broke up with him." She lied. They are still dating, and she talks to him everyday. "I see." The man gazed towards the mirror, checking if he looks alright. "Rukia."_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Do you think-"_

 _"She'll like it, Nii-sama. Yoruichi will love it... If she doesn't I'll scratch out her eyeballs."_

 _"I'd like to see you try, Ms. Kuchiki. My sexy man looks stunning!" A feline voice scared the Kuchikis as the woman leans on the doorway. "I-I was just-"_

 _"Nah, don't make up excuses. I would have done it myself if I didn't like his suit. Good evening, Byakuya." Yoruichi lays her head against his strong shoulder. "Are you ready?"_

 _"Do you ever knock?" He hissed._

 _"Do you ever lock the door?" She grins her boyfriend."You hardly lock it because you believe the community is safe."_

 _"It has been for the past several years, Yoruichi." Byakuya pulls her closer, shocking her by his sudden actions. "Prrrr... You didn't have to do this in front of your sister. Speaking of," The woman tilts her head backwards until she sees the short girl, "Are you going out with Renji too?" Rukia felt her cheeks turning dark red as her brother shoot daggers, knowing that she's in trouble. "We'll talk tomorrow."_

 _"Aw come on, Byakuya... Can't she have a boyfriend?" She heard the dark woman whining as they close the door behind them. Way to go, Yoruichi... He is going to castrate Renji tomorrow. Though she is right: I am 20 years old and should be able to have one. Rukia sighed and heads upstairs, not noticing the door opening and closing behind the intruder. Grimmjow smirks and tip toed across the room, immediately taking several antique vases and lavish watches that was sprawled out on the dresser. "Tch, Ichigo said to be careful about the cameras. Too fuckin' easy to place a photo on it." He mumbled. Reaching for his phone, Grimmjow phones Ichigo to be outside by two hours. A hiss followed by a low growl stops the man from texting. "Great, a fuckin' cat. Shoo, go play with yer yarn." He snaps as read stares at its name tag: Soi Fon. "Weird-ass name." It meows loudly, prompting him to smack it with his bag. "Soi Fon?" A voice spoke. Shit. I forgot his sister's here. Grimmjow slips inside the closet as Rukia calls out her cat's name. "Ah, There you are. Come here girl."_

 _Raven hair that reaches to her upper back, violet-sapphire hollow eyes, and pink thin-thick lips. She's petite; the perfect type of women he like. She wore a light pink tank top and underwear with little rabbit slippers. Chappi? There's no way in hell this bitch watches Chappi Series, Grimmjow waits as she places Soi Fon outside, locking the door and walks back upstairs. "This is already 400k... there's gotta be more in his bedroom." He spoke quietly as he gets out of the closet and grabs the bag. When he is almost at the staircase, he hears a hiss. "You've got to be kidding me." He groans as he glares at the cat. "How the fuck ya got back in?!" He rolls his eyes and tries to kick it, but the cat leaps out of harms way. Soi Fon arched her back and pounces on the man, causing him to fall over._

 _"Silly girl." Rukia clips her hair into low bun. Wrapping her small body in a large towel, she places her bluetooth headphones in her ears as she hums and walks to the bathroom. "A long soak is what I need." She said to herself, allowing the towel to drop to the ground. The tub is large enough for three people, which she is proud about, as she dislike small spaces. Climbing in, Rukia turns on the hot water and sat down. She reaches for her favorite bubble soap and drops it in the water and waited._

 _..._

Meanwhile...

"Dammit, leave me the fuck alone ya stupid cat!" Grimmjow shouts as he dodges from the black cat. There were several scratches on his arms, and his black shirt is ruined by the feline's claws. "I'm gonna kill ya for that!" He roars and begins to chase Soi Fon around the house, knocking over paintings, vases and even a flat screen TV. "Ta hell with that, you're mine!' The man jumps for the cat, but she evades and runs upstairs.

"Meerrrroowww.." Soi Fon growled, more like a warning.

"Tch." Grimmjow climbs up the stairs in exhaustion. For the past eight minutes, he'd been trying to kill the cat, yet he failed. Not to mention that he never had to deal with one in all 74 of his break-ins. He walks down the hallway quietly. searching for Byakuya's room when he heard her humming. Shit, He held his breath, waiting for the woman to come out. A minute passed. Curious to see what's she doing, Grimmjow creeps up by the door and was turned on: She was bathing. "Fuck." He whispered, enjoying the view from the door. He felt his member stiffen, begging to come out and play with her kitten. "I need ta hurry up." He murmurs and turns away, only to see _the black cat_ with his bag in her mouth. "Here kitty, kitty. Come to big lion..." Grimmjow squats, not realizing that the Kuchiki woman is watching him. She grabs her towel and attempts to attack him using her fist but she slips and hits her head. "Hmm? Tryna make a sneaky move eh?" Grimmjow smirks at the woman. "H-how did you get in?"

"Don't ya ever heard of locking ya _doors_?"

* * *

 **Yes, a cliffhanger! I am SORRY! :P**

 **Chapter 3 will be out soon!**

 **Thanks for the many 60+ reads!**

 **LikFavReview**

 **Sincerely,**

 _ **EternalFormat**_


End file.
